Problem: A black belt costs $$84$, which is $12$ times as much as a blue pair of jeans costs. How much does the blue pair of jeans cost?
The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$84 \div 12$ $$84 \div 12 = $7$ A blue pair of jeans costs $$7$.